Explosion
by Yami Flo
Summary: Le son des exposions remplissait ses oreilles, suivit des hurlements de peur, de douleur. Quelle magnifique mélodie à ses oreilles ! Fic sur Kimblee...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst. Légers Spoilers sur Kimblee et la guerre d'Ishbal. Enfin, façon de voir…

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist appartient à son créateur d'origine, Hiromu Arakawa. Seule cette histoire m'appartient.

**Explosion**

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Le son des exposions remplissaient ses oreilles, suivit des hurlements de peur, de douleur. Quelle magnifique mélodie à ses oreilles ! Les flammes dansaient ça et là près de lui, formant un jeu d'ombres et de lumières, de contrastes étonnants.

Les explosions étaient sa raison de vivre, un art délicat dans lequel il se complaisait. La guerre était son idéal, son Paradis. Il pouvait faire sauter tout ce qu'il voulait, personne ne lui ferait de remarques. Mais il n'y avait plus assez d'Ishbals, maintenant. La plupart avaient été décimés. Et ses talents restaient inexploités. Alors, un peu par jeu, un peu par ennui, il avait commencé à faire sauter ses compagnons.

Rien de grave, selon lui, mais apparemment, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Surtout pas à ce type aux cheveux presque blancs qui l'avait attrapé par l'épaule.

**-**Bon sang, Kimblee, avez-vous perdu la raison ? Ce sont nos hommes que vous êtes entrain de tuer !

L'alchimiste d'Etat connu sous le nom de Zolf Kimblee, ou plus couramment comme étant l'alchimiste Ecarlate, haussa les épaules. Comme c'était regrettable…Quelques pauvres pantins de moins au monde, mais quel drame !

**-**Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance, demanda-t-il effrontément ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de personnes importantes.

L'officier en face de lui, un colonel, devint rouge de colère. Hum…Une intéressante couleur. Rouge…

**-**Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! Peu importe cette foutue guerre, et peu importe les ordres, je vais vous coller aux arrêts, moi ! Sergent, apostropha-t-il un homme qui l'avait suivi, conduisez cet homme en…

Le gradé ne vit même pas la main de l'alchimiste bouger. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard du sourire grandissant de l'Ecarlate. Il sentit son corps chauffer, et une atroce douleur se répandre dans son corps. Et puis…

BOUM !

Le bruit de l'explosion emplit de nouveau le camp. Machinalement, il essuya les quelques débris de chair humaine qui traînaient sur ses vêtements.

Des regards horrifiés se fixèrent sur lui. Non pas qu'il n'en eut pas l'habitude. Le bruit caractéristique d'armes qu'on charge se fit entendre, en même temps que le claquement des bottes. Kimbley sourit. Comme des petits chiens bien obéissants, ils se mettaient à l'encercler, fusils à l'épaule ou revolvers tendus devant eux. Futile, vraiment.

Sauf que dans certains cas, une arme à feu était plus rapide que l'alchimie. Et qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour se risquer à faire un geste trop brusque. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire explosé…

Un homme de haute taille sortit des rangs. Celui-là n'était pas un de ses soldats anonyme, cette chaire à canon que l'armée dépensait sans compter. Celui-là était de sa trempe. Un Alchimiste d'Etat. Et pas n'importe lequel, s'il vous plait ! Le Général de Brigade en personne. C'était trop d'honneur, vraiment.

**-**Pas de geste brusque, l'Ecarlate. Les mains en l'air.

Basque Gran…Mouais, cela aurait pu être pire. Doucement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se rendit à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Gran fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Kimblee devinait déjà les calculs qui se formaient sous le crâne dégarni de son supérieur. Perdre un Alchimiste d'Etat serait une perte irremplaçable. Gran ne prendrait pas le risque de le tuer, il le savait déjà.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il entendit la suite.

**-**Zolf Kimblee, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate, vous êtes placé en état d'arrestation pour autre trahison ! Veuillez nous suivre sans résistance…

C'était trop drôle. D'abord, un simple ricanement franchi ses lèvres. Et puis, ce fut un rire gras, un rire dément. Sa tête bascula en arrière, alors que ses rugissements de rire augmentaient de secondes en secondes.

Et ce rire là, il le savait, resterai toujours gravé dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hum, honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi dire…Cette courte histoire m'a traversé le cerveau dans un moment d'ennuis. Et le résultat…me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment bonne. Mais bon, je la poste quand même, en espérant qu'elle plaira toujours aux fans de l'artificier fou._

_Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Des félicitations ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en laissant une review._


End file.
